Yield unto Eternity
by Glass Dreamer
Summary: GW & Original Series crossover. Giving up her life was the first step, and they killed her for their freedom. Revenge was bittersweet on her rosy lips... Change of rating for swearing and sexual reference
1. Default Chapter

**_Yield Unto Eternity_**

_Chapter I- Return of the Angel_

  
by: Serenity Tenshi

Disclaimer:  I own the Eternity series, but Gundam Wing belongs to its' rightful owner.

**_     Ivory._**

_            Rainbow-prisms pools opened under pale ivory lids.  The ebony lashed multicolored irises fluttered opened to nothing but ivory.  Pain gripped her heart, as the tears cascaded down her face.  Those delicate crystal butterfly pools of waterfalls._

_            Crying was a weakness, she knew.  Yet the pain was too much to bare.  _

_Prayers never helped.  Only the sweet embrace of the gentle Eternity would save what she had left.  _

_            She would go away. _

_            Her skinny naked body curled up into a snowy ball, as her skin almost white mixed with the ivory surroundings.  _

_            No more pain._

_            **Revenge…**_

_            A white-silver light exploded on her head as she screamed._

_            Her eyes flashed from rainbow-prism to moon mirror-silver._

_            **No more…******_

*  *  *

            _It is now **After Colony 197**__ one year after the Mariemaia series.  The gundam pilots are trying to live regular lives by attending the Peacecraft Academy.  Yet still work for the Preventers.  _

_Peace is won, _

_but blood still drips…_

      "Now … Mrs. Tenshi…" said the golden haired young girl.  Her cornflower-shaded eyes fluttered to the young woman in front of her and then to her desk again.  "You will be studying dance…"

            "Yes, Mrs. Peacecraft," said the silvered eyes girl replied as she stared emotionlessly at the young blond in front of her.  Her pale hand swatted a piece of her pale crepuscule auburn hair out her face and behind her ear.  

      "Please call me Relena…" Relena Peacecraft replied.

      "Ok…umm. Relena," said the moon-eyed girl.  A flash of surprise passed before her eyes.  But for one milla-second, then back to the blank expression she once held before. 

            Relena regarded the young lady in front of her.  The girl's lovely pale fiery hair was pulled back into a messy bun well wavy-curly strands fell onto her shoulders like long fire vines.  Her eyes were not just a plan gray but a beautiful and mysterious shade of silver.  More of what you can say that of a pale moonbeam or even a faint dim light of a dying star.  Under that of long lashes and lovely shaped auburn eyebrows.  Well her nose and mouth were small, her cheekbones were nicely curved into a nice high shape.  

Her tall slim body was dressed in the Peacecraft uniform.  The snowy white button-up lace blouse, with the dark royal rich purple-scarlet over jacket.  Her skirt was the same as the color of the jacket but at the bottom was a rich cobalt blue strip with two smaller ones at the top of the bigger one and one at the bottom.  A third shaded part of this color was added but as a tiny delicate ribbon around the caller of the blouse.  Last were ash-black flats that graced her pale elegant shaped feet.  

Relena snapped back to herself and looked over the young woman's files.  "Now Mrs. Tenshi.. Sere…

"Please not the first name."

"Ok well…you will have to share with a young man because of the new building being built for the new dorms. Your room should be number 92 and your belongs should be there.  Welcome to the Peacecraft Academy," Relena smiled as they both stood up and shook hands.

Sere did not return Relena's smile but just nodded took her schedule and exited the room.  Relena watched her leave and wondered about this girl.  She was afraid to think it; Heero's equal.

'Heero..' her eyes widened.

*          *          *

            Sere opened to door to the dorm room, or _apartment you could say.  There was a kitchen to the far-left corner that had hunter green titling and oak cabinets.  To the left was a small table with four chairs.  To her right was a living area with a large  TV, along the left wall was a navy blue coach and two ebony black easy chairs.   Straight in front of her was two double doors leading to a medium size balcony.  To her far left was a hallway.  To her right was the first door that had a sign that said 'Do Not Enter.'  _

            'Must be my roommate,' she thought.  To the left of that door was a bathroom, it had a lovely crimson tile, with pale straw yellow walls and white marble for the shower, which was on the left, and the bathtub, which was on the right.  A marble mixture of scarlet and baby pink decorated the double sinks to the left of the door.  

Exiting out of the bathroom she came to the last door at the end of the hall Assuming this was her room, she entered into it.  Her mouth dropped open at the size of what could be almost the bathroom she was just in.  To the far right was a single bed with an oak nightstand  to the left of it.  To the left corner of the bed was a lovely chestnut desk and to the right of that was an oak bookshelf with a small dresser.  By the dresser was another door leading into a walk-in closet.  As Sere entered the closet, she noticed to  the right were spaces for clothes to hang up, in the middle were more dresser compartments, and to left shelves.  

      Her belongs were in the middle of her room, just a couple of boxes.  She unpacked her belongs and put everything at their respectful place.  She signed as she changed out her uniform and laid it onto her desk chair and changed into jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt.  She set up her small 'art studio' at the end her bed and put her paints next to her ballet shoes in her closets.  She sat on her bed and laid down on the soft mattress.  Her eyes stared at the ceiling and slowly they closed.

*          *          *

            _The young woman back against the wall as the shadow descended over top of her and a white light blinded her as a burning felling crashed onto her forehead.  The shadows looped over her body like sly serpents as the tightened and pulled her into their dark embrace.  Unclouded transparent tears wandering down her pallid cheeks in fast rivers._

_            The shadows and light mixed and she felt burning pain and she was pulled into a tight death grip.  The light died but the scorching remanded.  The darkness was so tight, she open her month as the scream….._

*          *          *

            Sere shot up in her bed and a choke came out her throat then the scream.  She folded her arms around her to trying to stop the shaking and her already white fingers turned almost clear as they gripped her dusty leaden colored sweatshirt.  She shook her head as she got up and looked at the mirror above the small dresser.  Her hair was a mess.  

            After pulling her hair into a messy bun, she pushed the strays behind her eyes.  Her eyes still held the perfect emotionless stare as always.  She grabbed her key, ID card and some money.   Opening her door and she heard a cabinet close in the kitchen.  As the corner came into view she saw a young man with his back turned to her.  He had dark unruly chocolate hair and by the way his hand was placed, he was drinking something.  A flash of amusement appeared in her eyes and she replied to him, "So you must be the 'Do Not Enter' boy."

            He choked on what ever he was drinking and nearly spit it out on the tile floor.  He turned around violently to see Sere staring back at him, with one hand on her right hip and the other dangling at her side.  Her blank silver-beamed stare meet his anger Prussian blue glare eye-on. (Get it!  Eye-On, instead on head-on!  HEHEHE!…. Ok, I'll shut-up now)  She rolled her eyes as he wiped the clear liquid that ran down his chin and continuing to glare at her.  "Stop staring, I'm your new roommate, so get used to it," she told him in her apathetic tone.

      "Hn," the boy grunted.

      "Ahh, so he can talk!" she exclaimed as walked over to the door.

      "I was never to have a roommate," he snorted.

      "Too bad," she explained, "your luck just ran out.  Names Sere Tenshi. But that _MS. Tenshi to you."_

      He raised an eyebrow as he said, "Heero Yuy."

      "Good Mr. Yuy," she said as her eyes narrowed at him, "You do your things and I do my things.  So everything will be fine."

            She grabbed the door handle before saying, "That means if you go in my room, I can kick your ass."

      Sere was out of the door before he could say or do anything.

*          *          *

            Sere explored around the area and found all of her classes and looked around in all the shops.  She was bored now, and she wandered into a park.  The autumn colors painted to landscape around her as she wished she had her paints with her. She held her arms open and twirled on one foot as she let out a giggle.  Sere couldn't help but smile as she walked down the pathway of the little park that was on the Peacecraft area.  Her smile turned into that of a sad one as she stopped and looked ahead and watched more leaves come down……

      _"Mama!" exclaimed the little girl as she ran to her mother.  _

_      "Chibi-hime.." she laughed as she lifted the girl into her arms and spun around._

_      "Papa!" the little girl cried as she jumped from her mother's arms to her father._

_      He laughed as he kissed her cheek and turned to kiss his wife._

_      His smile turned to that of horror as he looked past his wife._

_She turned and fainted._

      Sere shook her head and pushed a strand behind her hair.  Her hand brushed against her cheek as she felt tear stains on her cheeks.  She sat down on the grass and fell to lie on her back.  The memories haunted her.  She was _'normal' now and she intended to stay that way._

            "Hunn.." she grunted as she jumped to her feet and turned around.

            Her light charcoal compressed as she stared out into the trees out in front of her.  As what she felt was watching her was gone as quick as it came.  She straighten up and brushed the grass off her jeans and started back to the dorm.  Her mind relaxed as she  entered into the building.  

*          *          *

            Sere put the key into her pocket as she entered into the her apartment, after hearing voices.  As she came in and looked to the living area she saw Heero sitting with four other young men.  They stared at her as she entered. She mumbled as she locked the door, "Don't all jump at once.."

            "You must 'Do Not Enter' boy's friends..." she started.

            The one with chestnut in a long waist length braid started to chuckle, but the young Chinese teenager with the slink dark gleaming coal black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail hit him on the back on the head.  "Duo you are such a baka!" said the Chinese teenager.

            "Whatever you say, Wu-man!" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

            "WUFEI!!" Wufei he exploded as he took a katana out of no where and started to chase Duo around the apartment.  

            Sere shook her head as the ivory haired boy turned to her with a blush on his cheeks and said, "Hello miss, my name is Quatre Winner."  He had kind turquoise eyes.

            "Hello Mr. Winner, my name is Sere Tenshi," she stated as she shook his hand polite.  

            "Mrs. Tenshi, this is Trowa Barton," explained Quatre as he nodded to the young man next to him.  The one with light tan hair that covered his right eye and his left was an emerald green as he nodded to her.  

            "Please Mr. Winner, call me Sere," she said as she walked over the kitchen and got a drink of water.  

            "Please call me Quatre, Sere," he smiled and she smirked.

            As she drank the last of her water, Wufei was just about to cut off Duo's head.  In flash Sere pinned Wufei to the ground as she sat on him and his katana in her hand.  "Weak on.." he choked as she tightened her grip on his throat.

            "Sere," she said flat out.

            "Wea…" he tried to choke.

            "Sere."

            "We..Unn."

            "Sere."

            "Se..re.." he finally choked out and she got off of him.

            "Yuy, nice friends," she stated as she tossed Wufei his katana.

            She gave the V-sign as she walked to her room.  

            Heero glaring at her the whole time. 

*          *          *

            Sere threw hung up her jeans and sweatshirt in her closet.  She heard the guys leave as she changed into baggy sweat-loose pants and a white tank top with a lime green frog on it.  She open her door and found Heero were he was before sitting on the coach but watching the news.  She got another glass of water as she was going back to her room she felt Heero's glare on her.  "What is with you and staring?" she asked well frowning. 

            She put her water down on the table and walked over behind the him.  She leaned on the coach as he still glared up at her.  Rolling her eyes she went back to the table and with a swing of her wrist, well drinking her water, she caught Heero's hand before it touched her.  She twisted it behind his back and told him in a low warning, "Never touch me, unless I say so."

            Heero grinded his teeth together as she dug his wrist into his back.  As fast as it happened she let go.  He turned to see go into the bathroom and followed her in it.  She was splashing water onto her face and wiping it with a towel when she stated again, "You do what you want and I do what I want." 

            Sere threw the towel on the counter and pushed past Heero into her room and shut the door.  After pulling her hair out of it's bun, she let the pale fiery waterfall of waves cascade down her back.  She started to brush the rats out it as she stared into the mirror.  She put the brush down and stared into the mirror.  'This is what your life has come too!' her mind screamed, 'Hiding like a coward as the others suffer!'

            She turned from the mirror and got into bed.  

*          *          *

            Sere woke up the beautiful sound of her stupid alarm clock in the morning.  She slammed her hand down and walk to the bathroom.  Seeing Heero wasn't up yet, she took a quick shower.  After getting out and looking to see she still awhile she got dressed in her uniform, dried her hair and put it back into her usually messy bun.  As she got her stuff ready she heard the shower going, she went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.  As she read through her schedule and finished her apple, Heero came out in his uniform.  Which was a dark auburn jacket, and matching pants.  With an ivory button down shirt and a small ribbon tie, that was a dark lavender-scarlet.  His ebony shoes clicked on the floor, as he walked into the kitchen and started to make some toast.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her.  "Staring, again I see," she stated as threw the finished apple behind her and into the trashcan.  As she got and grabbed her bag he asked in a deep voice, "Who are you?"

            She turned back to him and a look of surprise crossed his face.  Heero Yuy was for once surprised.  She gazed back at him with tear brimming sterling-star eyes and a small sad smile as she sad with tears in her throat, "Wouldn't you like to know."

            She turned, opened the door and left.  Leaving him with his burning toast.  

*          *          *

World History - M W F 

**_English 107 - M W F_**

**_Pre-Cal-103 - M W F_**

**_Physics-102 - M W F_**

**_Art 112 - T Th- evenings _**

**_Dance 112 -  M W- evenings_**

Sere looked over her schedule and sighed.  She looked around and saw that Heero and his little circus were here. She stuffed it into her pocket as the teacher in her first class announced to her class. Now class he said, "We have Mrs. Seren…"

"Sere," she said flat out.

"Yes, well,.. if you like, Mrs. Sere Tenshi," he said and pointed to the desk near Heero, "Please sit next to Mr. Yuy."

As she sat down, she took out a spiral notebook and started to take notes.  The teacher talked on and on about the 18th century and came to the end of the 20th with the myth of the Holy War.  Sere stopped writing and listened to the teacher's voice.

"At the end of the 20th century, going on to the 21th century, it was legend that a Holy War started between Heaven and Hell.  That as both sides fought for power.  A third and balancing power Eternity ruled by the Megami-Tenshi called Messiah, who was the messiah of the eternal light and eternal balance.  The goddess-angel stopped the war before it destroyed the universe and using what power she had left.  Sacrificing herself to save what was left.  Her sacrifice was sad to have healed the universe.  But this was said that when she gave her life, people mourned over her death, yet it was also said that she was reborn into and grew up to have a happy family. To just have a simple life as a mother and a lover," he explained.

Sere smirked, 'How wrong he is,' she thought.

Heero looked up from writing and looked at Sere, one moment she had a glassy look in her eye and then she smirked.  It angered him that he could not understand this girl.  With out looking at him and with the teacher's back turned, she raised her middle finger to him.  His eyes widened and anger flushed through him.  He looked over a Trowa who had his one eyebrow raised in either surprise or amusement Heero couldn't tell.  

Finally the bell rang and Sere headed for the door.  She felt Heero eyes on her and being just like herself, smirked.  She walked to her next class in which she had with the guys again.  The teacher announced her again and she sat as she did as the last class.  The day went on like that with all the guys in her in first four classes.  

As the day ended she headed back to her dorm.  She had an hour before heading to dance class.  She opened the door to see Heero, Trowa and Wufei in the living room.  All studying, it was when she closed the door she saw them looking at her.  She flashed her V-sign well going to her room.  She changed into a soft gray leotard, with  ivory tights, baby pink silk ballet skirt, soft gray ankle warms and tied her gray hood-sweatshirt around her waist.  Put the rest of her the stuff she needed into her shoulder bag and came out her room.  As she came out the boys were finishing their homework as she filled up her water bottle.  

Se put her water in her bag, when felt Trowa watch her as he got up and got a drink of water.  She broke the silence by nearly shouting, "What is with you guys and staring!?  For Kami-sama sake, I'm not going to do anything!"

She let out a loud sigh as she left.

*          *          *

            __

_      The colors swirled everywhere.  _

_            Mixing._

_            Becoming blurs. _

_            Then solids into an endless rainbow. _

_            Breathing into crystals._

_            Releasing unshed tears._

_            Then it stopped._

      "Sere.."  came a voice out of the darkness.

            Sere snapped her head to the voice.  Her varnished moon cursed eyes regarded the older woman in front of her.  A tall striking figure with a kind face, with dark almost light cinnamon platinum hair that was tied back into a loose bun.  Her loving silver-ocean eyes regarded Sere with a gentle nature with that of a mother of a child.  "Oui, Madame Prince?" she asked with sparkling blank eyes.

            Madame Prince brushed a strand of fiery hair from the young woman's face as she smiled and said, "It's time to go…."

            Sere looked up sadly at her and nodded.  She threw her arms around the woman and whispered, "Thank you for coming to teach here.  After I left I thought.. I thought… that I would never be myself again.  Thank you for staying and helping me."

            The woman smiled.  She hugged the girl back and then added as she loosened her grip, "It's getting late, you should get back to your dorm," Madame Prince explained.

            Sere smiled and grabbed her bag as she waved good-bye.  Madame Prince grinned and waved.  As soon Sere was out of the large dance.  She went to one of large windows and watched the sunset.. She started to pray.

            "Oh Eternity, do not let her remember.  Do not let him find her.  She's happy.  Please….Ongeii ..Sweet Eternity..Ongei…."

The sun disappeared upon the horizon leaving the set eerie paint of the mountains of fire.

_Fin for Chapter I_


	2. Chapter II- Demise of a Messiah

Yield onto Eternity Chapter II- Demise of a Messiah 

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Eternity.

_            Knowing full well that she was never going to see the next dawn, the young pale woman tried to remain calm but her small form shook anyways.  Tears forming in her rainbow-prism eyes, yet her strong will didn't let her shed the drops of water in her eyes.  Those little droplets were a weakness she knew all too well.  Knowing that her existence was too end in a few short hours was not overwhelming to her than to some people.  _

_            She turned as the door to her cell opened and she her rich multicolored irises widened.  "It's time," the guard said coldly to her and she nodded.  Two more female guards came in and roughly took each of her arms.  With her head bowed, they lead to an outside balcony.  Her tattered filthy dress fluttered around her thighs as she was pushed toward a huge dowel in the middle of the balcony.  Her fiery light auburn sunset hair blew from her braided crown on top of her head and wavy spiraled vines around her face. A white symbol glowed weakly on her forehead, an exquisite white crescent moon surrounded with ivory diamonds at it's edges to create the image a crescent in the middle of a twelve pointed star. _

_            Around the rod were beautiful markings and symbols of silver and gold.  The guards removed the aged iron chains from around her pale bleeding wrists.  She was pushed to the pole and bound with ivory and ebony different shaded thin bands.  The icy cold breeze blew across her and she shuddered.  _

_            The dark night clouds parted to show the moon as it faded away to the dying night and showing a new path for the new day.  The arctic air stream sang soft whispers in her ear as men and women entered onto the balcony.  She glared weary at them, as a golden haired man and a dark auburn woman came forward. _

_            They glared at her and as she did at them, yet her eyes softened for the moment.  She looked at the man and woman that stood in front of her in which she once called husband and sister.  Even the rest of the crowd that had gathered, she once called family and friends.  All of them condemned her to the most awful fate to man or that of any immortal._

_             The fair-haired man wrapped his muscular around the tanned who next to him.  She leaned into him as he kissed her forehead lightly.  The blond haired man let the woman go and took a step toward the bound woman.  "Serenity Tenshi," he said in a loud booming voice, "Upon the crimes of Heaven and Hell we sentence you to death."_

_            His eyes widened in surprise as she spit at him and screamed, "I have died for you, been raped by you, given my soul for you!  For all of you!  I called you my family, but you are all lower then murders that I have saved!  I have sacrificed everything I hold dear just so you all can live!  Upon Holy Eternity, I will have my revenge!"_

**_            SLAP!_**

_            An intense red marked her left cheek as he slapped Serenity.  Her auburn vines covered her face as she whispered, "Aishiteru MacDaniel…Aishiteru…"_

_            His bright verdant eyes marked no emotion, but for moment you could swear that a loving sensation passed though the lovely grass shaded irises.  She looked out the corner of her eye and saw a flaxen golden giant long sword appeared into his hand.  She just looked on at him with unemotional monochrome-sparkler instruments of site.  Her pale rose lips showed a thin line of determination to be brave.  _

_            MacDaniel thrust the sword through her chest and she gasped.  Crystal-ivory clear blood flooded down around her breasts in thick rivers as transparent tears waterfalled down her cheeks.  The thick blade went straight through until it hit the pole that Serenity was bound too.  Pushing the sword to the right, he rammed his hand into her chest and she moaned in pain.  Her moan turned to that of scream as he violently pulled out a silver- snowy white rainbow tinted clear crystal.  It glowed faintly and was the same shape of her symbol, but diamonds rays of the star were connected to the crescent moon.  _

_            MacDaniel held it gentle in his hand, almost cradling it.  _

_            **CRACK!**_

_            His massive tan hand crushed the small clear prism gem.  Serenity scream broke through the whole area as the crystal broke.  Her pallid eyelids blink as she saw the fiery line of the sun's first push to bring forth a newborn day.  Maybe she did live to see part of the dawn._

_            Serenity felt herself dying, 'No!' her mind screamed.  She wasn't to die yet.  That was what Purity said on her deathbed._

_            She would arise._

_            She would have revenge._

_            She blinked._

_            Next she saw nothing._

            _"Does no one love me…" was the angel of Eternity's last whisper._

*          *            *

            Sere left with the ballet class with a small smile on her face.  Than painting, she loved dancing.  It was the only thing that relaxed her; made her feel whole.   She glanced at her watch and walked faster.  She finally reached her dorm, opened her door and went to her room.  

After dropping her bag, she took off her dance clothes and put on her P.J.s' on.  Resetting her hair as she went down the hallway, she found Heero at the table typing away at a lab-top.  Shrugging she got a glass of water and started back to her room.  There was a knock at the door and she turned to it.  But found that Heero was already answering it.  The rest of Heero's circus entered and she turned to go back to her room. 

            She had already finished her homework before she went to ballet class.  She yawned and went into the bathroom.  She washed her face and put the towel away.  She stared at her reflection and grinned evilly, "Just Communication," she told her other self, "…that's what they said… Just Communication…."

With that she turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

*          *            *

            Serenity yawned as she felt the warm autumn sun on her face.  She stood in the hall courtyard with all the other students in long lines.  Quatre told her that every Tuesday morning they have morning meetings like this. She watched with her vacant gaze as Relena Peacecraft walked onto the platform.  As she started her the weekly news, Sere eyes turned sharply to her right and then her left.  "Nani?" she whispered as the same feeling from the park came back.  Not from being watched by something, although an eerie presence.  For one moment of flash of golden blond and ruby red flashed across her mind.

_'Kami-sama!'_ her mind screamed.  

Her eyes widened in fear she turned back to Relena.  Before she could say or do anything, a deafening shot rang out through the courtyard.  Students screamed, ducked, and ran.  Sere grunted as she crouched to the ground and she saw Relena in slow motion fall to the ground, as clear ruby blood poured from her chest and soaked her pearl shaded blouse.  Gathering her courage Sere run for the platform as and out the corner of her eye, a tall male student with a gun falling down.  Curling snake-like smoke coming from Heero's gun and the rest of his pals pulling out their guns as well.

            Sere jumped onto the podium and ripped off her jacket.  Relena stared at her with watery pastel cerulean eyes.  Fear and sadness mixed in with them as she stared into Sere's moon-denunciation colored eyes.  "DO NOT DIE ON ME!" hissed Sere as she ripped open Relena's top and Sere wrapped her own jacket over the wound.  

            Blood started to plummet out of Relena mouth as her eyes became heavy for her. Sere started to panicked.  Relena's dark cerulean eyes fluttered shut and Sere saw her chest stop rising.  The pale girl started to perform CPR; she breathed through her mouth and then pushed on her lungs.  

_           1 _and_ 2._

_            1,2_

_            1,2_

            She began to tire. 

 She felt hands push her away.  

Wufei tried it again.  

            An_d again._

And_ again, _and_ again,_

_            …_and_ again._

            Wufei leaned back and shook his head.  Sere shook her head as she forcefully pushed Wufei aside and she started to do it again.  "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE!" she sniveled as Relena's blood covered her face and hands.  

            Just as she was about to go again, strong arms wrapped around her left arm and another pair wrapped of hands around her right.  "No…"she choked out as she struggled to get free, but couldn't.

            Her struggled ceased as she was lowered to the floor and one the pairs of arms wrapped her into a strong hug.  She didn't cry, only clung to the person.  They tightened around her and she clung more.  She looked up as she looked into Duo's darkly shaded indigo eyes.  She turned away to look past him except; he turned her head away and whispered, "Don't look…"

            A soft moan made them both turn as they saw Relena moan and open her eyes.  Sere pushed away from Duo and crawled over to Relena.  Sere smiled down at Relena and said in a soft mature voice, "Your going to fine…"

            Relena watched Sere with glassy eyes and for a moment she could of sworn that Sere's irises flashed from moonbeam-silver to a beautiful and serene rainbow shade.  As in a real rainbow, but only for a moment before they slip back into the clear silver water gray with concern and happiness growing in them.

            Sere saw Relena shiver and took off her white blouse.  Relena blushed and mumbled no, but Sere ignored her and covered her in the thin fabric.  Sere crossed her arms around her chest to hide the front view of her bra.  She turned and stood as hospital crew arrived.  Feeling something being draped over her shoulder and turned her head.  Trowa gave her his jacket, and she wrapped herself in it well murmuring, "Arigato…"

            He nodded and took her arm, as Quatre and him showed her back to her room.  She had such a bad time shaking still, that Trowa had to open the door with her keys.  Trowa lead her room were she sat down on her bed.  Her gaze was into nothing as she gazed out the window.  When she turned to Trowa again, he was gone.

She turned her head toward the closed door, yet sadness marked her features but no tears came from her eyes.  

As if she forgot how to cry.  

_Crying is a weakness, only those who are weak cry…_

She went to the bathroom and started to prepare a hot shower.  After scrubbing away the blood, she sat on the stall floor and let the hot water burn through her skin.  Giving her pallid skin a dark rosy paint coat.  

_A flash of gold and ruby…_

It was to be Relena.

_            Swirling together, a flash of endless gold and infinite scarlet._

That feeling that someone was watching her, waiting for her to make her first move.

            Sere looked to the floor and then to the ceiling well snapping, "You two had better stop it.  I am not going to be another stupid chess piece again.  Got that?  I have power over you both.  Without me, you guys would be clueless."

            With that, she turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower stall. Wrapping herself in her pale yellow rope she went back into her room changed into a pair of jeans and a _"V"_ neck-elbow-length ebony shirt.  She threw what she had left of her uniform at the end of her bed and making a minor mental note to get a new one later.  Slipping on black tennis shoes, she came out her room with her everyday emotionless expression on her face.  She emerged from the hall, as the boys started too and sit in the living area talking with one another.  They stopped as she came out and headed for the front door.  As she reached for the knob a hand encircled her wrist.  

Sere's eyes shot up to meet Heero's darkly shaded azure blank eyes.  "I'm going to go see her!" Sere hissed.

Heero nodded to the boys and Duo came from behind as she glared at Heero.  She squealed as he threw her over his shoulder.  Her long legs kicked in his groan before he could fully throw her over his top.  His dusky teal-purple eyes widened and he dropped to the floor in pain.  Sere reached again for the door before Heero tackled her to the floor and straddled her waist, well holding her hands over her head.  It took her a moment to clear her head as she came to her senses.  Her eyes widened in fear as she saw what position she was in and started to struggle.  Heero tightened his hold as the other pilots stood up and Duo just groaned in pain.  (Don't hate me!  I love Duo!)  Tears formed in her eyes as she whined and even made Heero raise an eyebrow, "….no…no…don't…no…don't.. …touch…no  (sob) …me…onegai.."

            Her struggle became weak efforts as memories came back,

…the scream empowered her as she saw her husband scream and daughter scream.  It touched her.  She was to never be touched again.  They promised her after she was set free.  Never…  again…

            Heero rolled off of her, but pulled her towards him, the tears still didn't fall.  He looked down as she lay in his lap, another undistinguished expression on her face as she stared blankly at him.  She shook her head and got up, but Heero didn't let go.  "Arigato…" he said in a calm voice.  

            Sere snapped her head towards him, "You saved her, if not she would be dead right now."

            Sere nodded as Heero pulled her to the coach.  He sat her down as he sat on the edge and the boys sat down two, after Trowa and Quatre helped Duo to the coach.   "Sere-san," stated Quatre, "Are you going to be alright?  You went through some heavy shock after what happened to Relena.  Most of the students panicked but you thought more clearly.  So are you going to be alright?"

            Sere looked down at the floor and nodded.  Heero was still at her side and regarded her with a blank stare.  Wufei just snapped, "Well say something onna!  You should of just left everything alone and everything…."

_            SLAP!_

            Wufei's head snapped to the right side as Sere's hand connected with his cheek.  An emotionless face claimed her face again as she turned away, grabbed her keys off the floor and slammed the front door behind her as she exited the apartment.

*          *            *

  
            A steady beep filled the room as mirror-surfaced eyes regarded the sleeping form in front of her.  Relena lay asleep in front of Sere as she gazed at her through the window of the hospital.  When she arrived the doctor took her to the room that was heavily guarded.  After the doctor explained that she was the one to save Relena, the guards happily let her see the young woman.  She watched the sleeping princess as she thought, _'I am so sorry, I dragged all of you into this.'_

            She turned to leave as she passed a older man and woman.  He had long ivory-gold hair and staring light azure eyes.  The woman next to him was shorter with short dark-lavender-cerulean hair with the same shaped eyes.  He glanced at her as she passed them as did the woman.  As she thought she was home free, the lavender haired woman stopped her and gazed at her with tear filled eyes.  "Thank you," she whispered in a thick tone.  Sere nodded and headed on her way.

            It was getting late and she didn't care anyway.  There wasn't any school for the next week because of the investigation at the school.  She walked to the park where she went on her first day of coming to this _'hell-hole'_ as she thought of it now.  She shuddered as it got colder and her shirt offered no protection.   After losing track of time, she started to get up.  Before she knew it she was knocked to the ground and pinned to it.  After she regained her senses, she found herself staring into corrupt straw eyes.  

            Her moon-mirror ones widened as she panicked and open her mouth to scream.  As she opened in fear, rip lips slammed into hers and made lunatic sexual intercourse with her tongue.  The lips ripped so hard into her own ruby blood started to pour from the corner of her lip.  As sudden it happened, they were gone and she turned her face to spit.  With her wrists pinned over her with one hand, the attacker's other hand roamed over her body.  She squeaked as he touched her breast.  Sere felt warm breath on her ear as her attacker whispered, "She mine, he's mine…your mine, Angel of Eternity…"

            Her eyes narrowed as she kicked him in the stomach and ran.  She ran for her life, knowing in and out a powerful enemy was after her.  She heard him behind her as he laughed in mere enjoyment of chasing her.  She reached her dorm with luck, yet before going into the building looked behind her and found nothing.  She felt the same whisper on he ear as it faded into the wind, "Angel of Eternity, you are mine, his is mine, she is mine and you are mine.  I tried to make little princess mine, but fate wasn't on my side.  I found someone else though.  I think I will like fucking her as I did with you…."

She pushed through the door and ran to the elevator and sank into the wall.  Her breaths came out as huge huffs as she tried to calm her racing heart.  Shakily she got off onto her floor and opened her door.  Duo and Heero were in the living room talking, well Duo was doing most of the talking, yet stopped when Sere came in.  Blood still dripped from her lip and she wiped it away from her face.  Duo's eyes widened as he got up but she snapped, "It's nothing!"

She stomped down the hall into the bathroom and slammed the door.  She threw off her clothes as she started the shower.  The cold air was slowly warmed by the steaming water and she entered into the stall.  Her body winced at the serious hotness but she drove herself on and started to scrub her body.  Her skin started to turn red as she scrubbed over her body, she felt so dirty.  

            _His touches…_

_            His breath…_

The water became to hot for her to bare and so she turned it to cold water.  Her perfect dark rosy nipples hardened as her scrubbing started to draw blood from her breast area and her arms.  As she slowly leaned on the wall and sank to the floor.  Her mirror-moon watched the crismon liquid fall down the drain.  Her body started to grow cold from the water and she got up.  She stepped out onto the bathroom floor and water dripped onto the floor.  

The mirror was lightly covered in fog.  Her hand pushed a straight line from the top to the bottom.  She saw her pale form in the burly image.  Lines of slowly drying blood ran along her breasts to her shoulder.  Sere traced her hand from her neck to her female bottom.  Even as she stared at herself with the emotionless stare, images of feelings flashed in her eyes so fast.  They were so fast that no could truly tell if they were there or not. 

            Images flashed into her mind of something touching her and she didn't give in.  That was when the screaming began.  It was the shadow with no name.  "Fuck Eternity.." she told her reflection as she wrapped a towel over her still wet form.  

            She slammed the door behind and went into her room.  Changing into her pajama's she fell back onto her bed.  Tomorrow she would see Madame, even though school was still out, she felt safe with her.  She was the only family she had left.  As she turned down her covers on her bed, there was a knock on her door.

            Heero was at the door and pushed his way through.  She didn't move to let him pass.  Her eyes were lowered to the ground as he came close to her.  She felt pressure on her chin as he forced her head up to meet his eyes.  Sere's glassy eyes bore into his as she felt his thumb brush away fresh blood that poured from her lip.  An unknowing emotion grazed into his eyes as she took her arm and dragged her to the bathroom.  Heero planted her on the toilet as he washed water into a washcloth and started to wipe it gentle on her lip.  

            She stared at him with emotionless window-shaped eyes.  Yet, he ignored it as he finished washing the quickly drying blood.  "You should get some rest, you've had a stressful day…" he grumbled.

            "Yes,_ doctor_…" she replied bitterly as she started out of the bathroom.  Heero caught her arm as she almost out the door.  

            She turned and her sunset-amber hair strands fluttered as she turned to him.  "Why did you save her, why not run like the others?"

            "She's an innocent in Kami-sama's game.  Either way giving life doesn't mean taking it, 'Do Not Enter' boy," she told him in monotone tone.

            She tried to tug her arm out of his grasp, but he spun her around and stared into her, "Who are you?!" he growled.

            His nails bite into her arms reopening her scars from the shower, but Sere didn't notice as she smirked.  "Wouldn't you like to know?"

            She brought her hands and slapped on his arms to break his hold.  After letting go of her arms, she went into her room.  Closing the door, she felt his eyes on her the whole way.  She shuddered as she turned off her light.  Wrapping herself in her arms and her blanket, she soon fell asleep.  

            She didn't care of about the stupid injures.

*          *            *

            Sere woke up to a very rainy morning as she stared out her window, it matched her mood.  Looking over at her clock she saw the ruby light shinning, **7:45**.  "Crappy.." she groaned and dragged herself out of bed.  

She got out of bed and into the hallway to hear soft snores from Heero's room.  Sere took a short shower and five minutes after that came out her room with a pale yellow sweater with flared jeans.  She combed her loose wet locks behind her back.  Her bare feet made soft slaps on the title floor as she made some hot tea for her. Her stomach wasn't on food as she walked over to the living room and sat down, she curled up onto the coach.

            She took the remote and turned on the television.  Ever other channel was the news reporting on the Relena attack.  Sere turned off the TV and put the remote back on the coffee table.  She heard the shower turn on as she took a sip of her hot tea.  15 minutes later, Heero came out the bathroom with jeans and a tight dark blue t-shirt on.  His emotionless eyes swayed to Sere, than started to make himself breakfast.  She smelled toast as she sipped her tea some more.

            She took the remote once more and turned on the television as Heero, with his plate in his hands, come and sit in the chair next to her.  She flipped onto a news channel and the male reporter talked on how Relena Peacecraft was to be out of the hospital in the next week or so.  Sere's starlite mirror eyes dropped to her tea.  

            Her mind wondered back to last night and she shuddered.  The man told her that he almost claimed the princess.  Her eyes narrowed as she knew that it was Relena, but she knew he wouldn't strike twice.  She put her tea on the coffee tabled as she leaned forward.  He had said that he had found someone else, but _who?  _

            She glanced as she saw Heero put his plate on the table as his eyes were glued to the television.  Sere took her unfinished tea and got off the coach.  She also took Heero's plate and ignoring his confused stare.  She washed them in the kitchen sink and as she finished heard a knock at the door.  She turned her head a little and saw it was Trowa and Duo.  

            She was drying her hands as she heard another knock on the door.  Heero was starting off the chair but Sere reached it first.  Her eyes widened as moonlit silver meant aureate lemon colored eyes.  Her heart rose in fear, but her eyes stayed emotionless.  She was gripping the door so hard that her hand was white.  

His eyes gleamed back her in the mischief demonic ways as he smiled at her.  His ebony hair gleamed as it was wild around his head and his shoulders.  He wore baggy black jeans with a tight ivory tank top over a raven leather jacket.  His golden eyes roamed over Sere's body as he said, "Shall we…"

Sere mumbled, "Give me a minute…"  

She quickly went to her room, threw her wet hair into a messy bun and grabbed her jean jacket, as well as her ID and keys.  She felt Heero's eyes on her as she left.  As soon as they were out of building and out of sight-

**_BOOM!_**

            He fell to the pavement and smirked at her, blood poured from his bottom lip in a steady ruby river.  "Who the fuck are you?"

            "Don't you know Tenshi?" he questioned as he got up and threw her a silver ring.  Soft rain started to fall.

            "MacDaniel….." she whimpered, as she gazed at the ring with a sinking felling in her stomach.  The ring fit on her left wedding finger.  The starlit gray metal twinkled as the tiny drops of rain fell on it.  Engravings of moons and stars joined in an beautiful embrace and under the ring said one word that haunted her forever: _"For Eternity…."_

            "I am yours.." he said with a serious expression, and he got up and started for her.

            "I gave up everything after I saw you and Chibi-Hime die that day!" exclaimed Sere, "It was you!  You made it happen, because of you our daughter is dead.  You made them touch me again."

            He smiled as he stopped right in front of her, and as she stared up into his face.  He grabbed her throat.  "I told you, that you are mine and I am yours.  Even though we may not be married anymore, you are still my whore, Sere.  If you don't want her hurt than you have to be mine and only mine."

            She choked out, "Fine… I…ahhh…will be… just do not…hurt…hurt…hurt her… I'll do anything.."

            He let go and pinned her to him and he giggled as he softly kissed her hair.  "Anything?"

            She nodded as she gazed up at him.  He pinched her chin and kissed her hard.  She shivered.

            _'Eternity, what have I gotten myself into…'_ she thought as he kissed her. 

*          *            *

            The rest of the week went by so fast and now it was back to school.  Sere was given a medal and a small dinner in honor of saving Princess Relena.  As it turned out the white haired man and purpled haired woman that were in the hospital were Relena's brother and sister-in-law.  Millrado Peacecraft and the newly wed Noin Peacecraft.

She woke up swore and tired.  It was now one month since the shooting and MacDaniel watched Sere's every move.  She groaned as she rubbed a fresh ebony and violet bruise on her shoulder.  Walking up to her mirror and stared at the dark spots that graced her upper shoulder, breast area.  She grabbed her robe as she turned to take her shower.  After showering and dressing, she grabbed her morning tea and grunted as she rose her sore shoulder, when she reached for her tea box in the cabinet.  Heero came out and nodded at her, as he started to make coffee.  Sere nodded back.  

Since as it turns out, she was to stay there and not leave.  They grew to get used to each other, her sarcastic and harmonic nature, along with his grunting-staring personality.  He left here and there, from a couple of hours to days at a time.  Sere didn't mind, MacDaniel pretty much made her his slave, so she left to and fro.  She was afraid that Madame Prince was coming on to it.  When Sere started showing more and more bruises, the older woman started to ask questions and Sere kept lying.  She didn't want the woman to know that MacDaniel had found her or MacDaniel to find her.  

She glanced down at her watch and swore under her breath as she saw that she was late.  MacDaniel told her to meet her a half and hour before school started and she was running late.  Grabbing her stuff she ran out of the door.  Flashing Heero the 'V' sign and replying in her usual manner, "See ya 'Do Not Enter' boy!

Heero just glared as she slammed the door.

*          *            *

            Sere ran until she reached the park place where MacDaniel had told her to meet her.  Nearing a  bench she put her bag on it.   She rubbed the back of her neck and froze.  She shuddered as she felt his fingers run down the back part of spine until it reached the tip of her ass.  Sere whimpered as he slammed into her and pinned her to the ground.  They rolled down along the grass until he stopped and bent over her.  He laid his chest over her as her arms were pinned behind her back in a painful fashion.  After the roll, Sere's knee-length skirt rolled up so you could see her perfect pale thighs.  Her fiery hair came loose around her head as it fanned out in a river of rubies and chocolates.  He ran his hand up and down his leg, he smiled as he said, "I'd take you here and now, but I'll wait…."

            _"I'm only doing this to protect her…"_

            "So you know who it is?" he grinned as he regarded her with deep yellow gold eyes.

            Her silver comet ones just glared back at him.  

**_            SLAP!!_**

            His hand hurt her cheek hard and causing her lip to bleed. 

            **_SMACK!_**

            Her head snapped back the other way as his fist connected to her right eye.  His fingers snaked around her ivory chin and forced her to look at him.  Glassy eyes gazed blankly at him and her lips moved in a silent pray.  His eyes glowed with an over power hunger, "Well, maybe just a little taste.." he mumbled as he grinned. 

            Sere scream was muffed as he kissed her ruby lips hard and without mercy.  He unbuttoned her blouse with speed and then set out to unhook her bra.  Sere's vision faded out for a moment as she heard a loud crack.  She fought to stay awake and her vision cleared after a moment.  To her surprise Wufei was there, and he glared down MacDaniel, who was bleeding from nose.  She grasped her coat around and shook her head.  She let out a whimpered scream as she ran from the scene.  Surprising Wufei and even MacDaniel.

Blood poured from her lip and her eye was swollen, along with the cuts around her breast line.  

She ran.

*          *            *

            "She is _mine_, boy." MacDaniel stated calmly through clenched teeth, as he wiped blood from his nose.  

            "It didn't look like that you she wanted to be _yours, boy_," Wufei spat out him.

            "This is not your matter," he said and he turned and walked into the bushes.

            "WAIT!" screamed Wufei. 

            He ran to the bushes but stopped. "Bak.. What?" he said.

            The man wasn't anywhere to be found.

*          *            *

            Heero was almost worried.  Almost.  Yet, he was concerned about where Sere disappeared too.  She left early this morning and wasn't in any of her classes.  He stared at her seat, half of his mind raged at him, _why the hell he was concerned about her_.  Well the other half wondered maybe something was wrong.

            Wufei was also gone.

            That made him even more curious.  The last bell rang through his thoughts.  He  threw his coat over his shoulder.  Duo and Quatre were off to the library to work on their history paper.  Well Trowa off to the circus.  As Heero neared his dorm, he saw Wufei running up to him.  

            "Heero, we have to find that stupid onna and now!" shouted Wufei.  

            Heero raised an eyebrow as Wufei grabbed his arm and lead him into the elevator in their dorm.  Wufei told Heero what happened, Heero's eyes narrowed as he ran out of the elevator as it reached his floor and to the dorm.  Drawing his gun as he went. 

*          *            *

            Sere ran out of elevator as it reached her floor.  She squeaked as an arm encircled her neck. "Going somewhere _hime_?" stated MacDaniel.  "I'm not.."

**_            BANG!_**

            MacDaniel screamed as a gunshot rang out.  Sere turned and stared as gray snake like smoke came out Heero's gun.  Wufei drawing his gun as right Heero drew his gun.  

            Sere sighed, until she saw MacDaniel rise up and draw a gun he had hidden in his coat.  _"IIIIEEEE!" _she screamed as she threw herself at him.  Dragging his arm down, he threw her to the side.  

            Sere's heart sank as she felt herself fall down the cement stairs.  Pain shot through her right leg and her chest was on fire.

            _Colors swirled by._

            She saw MacDaniel scared face as he saw his ex-wife fall.

            _Betrayed wishes._

            She saw shouting Wufei.

            _Brave weakness._

            And Heero…

            She saw his eyes.

            _Sorrowful oceans._

_            "No one loves me…"_

_Fin for Chapter II_


	3. Chapter III-Broken Wings

**_Yield unto Eternity_**

_Chapter III- Broken Wings_

by: Serenity Tenshi

Disclaimer:  I do not Gundam Wing, I do own Eternity series.  lalalala

*          *          *

_Violent flashes steal my soul;_

**she walks down the hall.**

__

_His angry ruby blood mixes with my silvery eclipse blood on my hands;_

      **her steps are portrayed with that of a delicate marionette.**

_The choice had to be made;_

**tears spill from her kaleidoscopic-iridescent eyes.**

_Eternity was at stake, her or me._

****

**her hand shot up and frantically wiped the rueful tears away**.

__

_I choose her._

****

**carmine smudges polished her snowy plains.**

__

_Did you think I would give her up?_

****

**her hand traveled down the side of her body.....**

__

_She and I are one._

**__**

**creating more and more crimson marks.**

_She is all I have left._

**she floats through the air.**

__

_I will never give her up._

****

**her elegant body hits the floor.**

_Never._

****

**she gasps as she tries to crawl.**

_Never..._

**she leans forward on the statue.**

_I gave you up._

****

**frost colored vital fluid pours from her body.**

_I loved you once._

**she hears him.**

_but, you've violated me._

****

**he comes.**__

_you will not win now._

****

**his bloody ruby feet author stained footprints on the ancient marble.**

_you have no power over me._

**she smiles as he slowly but surely makes his way over to her.**

_I will win, my love._

**his verdant irises flashed with great pain and determination.**

sweet defeat.

****

**he falls meters from her.**

****

_farewell; llewreaf_

****

**his emerald eyes turn olive.**

_finally._

**enraged blood curls around him like lost kittens.**

_Eternity won..._

**she looks toward the twilight and the moonshine.**

_sweet Eternity won._

**her body goes stiff.**

_guess what..._

**her rainbow-prism eyes fade into silver.**

_checkmate._

*          *          *

_Beep…_

_Beep… Beep… _

_Beep…Beep… Beep…_

Fiery pale forests of auburn fluttered open to reveal striking star-jealous-gray eyes.  Her long flaming eyelashes matched her ocean of tangled pale amber waves and curls that lay in a halo around her pale heart shape face.  Pain charged through her whole body as she weakly tried to move.  Strong hands gentle pushed her back into her bed and she resisted at first, but gave way as the lovely hands stroked her forehead, brushing away the vines of fiery scarlet and bronzed locks.  Her pallid eyelids fell shut once more to the comforting darkness of sleep.  

            _The fall._

            Heero's eyes.

            _Golden betrayal._

            Sorrow that marked his eyes.  

_"Goddess of the Balance, somebody does love you…"_

*          *          *

She was in pain. 

A melody entered into her foggy mind.

"A gay maiden, so true and fair.

The skylight ambers caught in her hair.

To forever to hold and forever to grasp.

This serene seraph, tears upon the imperial moonbeam clasp.

Fight with all of your might.

Take flight into the darkest of night.  

All you gain,

Will be in vain.

Angel of the eternity, so true and fair.

The moonlight embers caught in this eternal goddess's hair."

It was an eternal poem of her, these memories of this poem.

Memories…

She swam in hurtful frightening memories, causing the curse known as tears to tickle down her cheeks.   

One goal was in mind.

__

_ Vengeance_

*          *          *

Sere groaned as she opened her eyes to the sharp light in the bright white room.  'Am I dead?' she thought, 'as if I can die anyway.'  Looking up she notice an I.V. bag and it hit her; she was in the hospital.  

She stared up at the cracks in the old ceiling; each starting and ending.  Just like the memories in her life.  Her life was just one endless mindless crack.  

Looking around, to her surprise she saw Heero asleep in an armchair, with Wufei across from him and he was drooling in his sleep that caused Sere to smirk.  Trying to sit up she groaned as her weak aching body protested against that.  She slowly lowered herself to the soft bed and turned her eyes to the door as it started to open.  A young blond nurse came in and smiled gentle at Sere.  "Well, your awake!  Wonderful!" she exclaimed in a warm voice that Sere weakly smiled at.

Wufei started to wake up from the nurse's outburst, as well as Heero.  The nurse checked over Sere and said, "The doctor will be here in about ten minutes."  

As the nurse left, Sere glanced over at Heero and Wufei.  Both had serious expression on their faces, Sere regarded them with a puzzled look as she asked, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Sere, you don't recall what happen, with MacDaniel?"  asked Wufei as he pushed his chair closer to her bed.  

Sere looked at him as the memories came back from the hits and near sexual abuse.  "I am sorry, that you got mixed up with that…" she replied.

"Onna!" nearly shouted Wufei, "You could have been killed!"

She nodded as she heard the door open and in came Madame Prince.  Worry written all over face as gazed at Sere.  Tears started to stream down her face as she pushed passed Heero and Wufei to hug Sere.  Heero nodded to Wufei as they left the room.  As Sere patted her mentor's back, her gaze never left Heero.  His eerie blue shaded eyes flickered back to her for one moment and he started.  

Her eyes.

Her eyes, as they locked onto his, the irises were rainbow.  That of all of the colors of the endless rainbow tinted into one another.  The inner iris the delicate baby rose of a cherry blossom and to that of the very outer ring of richest shadowy violet that any one could ever imagine.  (* see note at the bottom)

She blinked.     

Then nothing, back to the lovely star-beam silver that he was used to seeing now, she turned back from him to the woman that was crying in his lap.  He remember back to history class and how that of the teacher explained.  

"The angel of Eternity was true and fair.  With that of rainbow-prism eyes, that would enchant you with one glance.  Or that of her unusual  snowy-silver white hair, that fell around her in a vas jungle of curl vines and wavy locks.  Her pale moonlight skin, brought out the remarkable colors in her eyes and passion in her heart.  This messiah was always and will be a light and darkness to remember…"

Heero shut the door behind, her eyes.  They held so much pain and so much madness.  He was sucked into her, the mysterious depths and inner insanity of them.  

For one moment in his life, the Perfect Solider known as Heero Yuy shuddered.

*          *          *

            Sere stroked Madame Prince's hair.  "Emilia…" she whispered.

            Emilia looked up through her tears and snapped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I couldn't," Sere whispered as she lay back down on her bed, "He was going to hunt someone down.  I lied in saying that I knew who it was, but I didn't know."

            "Sere…" Emilia started as she stared into Sere's blank eyes, "No matter what happens to the last of the Megami-Tenshi, you must live.  Revenge upon those who turned on you.  You are our last hope; Charon, Chibi-Sere, Elizabeth, all of them gave their lives so that you can live."

            "I…can't…" Sere choked, "I'm so afraid…"

            "There will be a time that you can't give in and that you will give into it for the balance," Emilia explained, "Now sleep, my little angel."

            Sere tried to complain, but she started to journey to the land of slumber.  Emilia pulled the thin blanket up to her chest and kissed her forehead as a mother would a sleeping infant.  Slowly backing away, she watched from the door, the sleeping princess that was in front of her. She whispered, with tears in her eyes, "Sayonara, my tenshi, I know that this will be the last time I see you.  My end will not be vain, but in the beginning of the era in which you will gain glory in ways that you cannot imagine."

            Emilia exited out of the room quietly and started to exit the building.  Upon coming to the elevator, she saw the two men along with three new ones sitting in the waiting area.  As she pushed to button for down, she looked over her shoulder and saw the eerie blue eyed boy staring at her.  As she slid inside the elevator, she called to Heero, "Heero!  Take care of my tenshi!"

            Heero's eyes widened in surprise at her knowing his name.  He started to get up, but the elevator doors were already shut and by the time he got to the front entrance she would be gone.  Ignoring the other's stares, he went back into Sere's room.  Leaning near the window, he watched over her as she slept.  

            "Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into," he grumbled and smirked when he whispered, "Mission accepted."

*          *          *

            Emilia emotionless gaze swept through the park and the moon reflected off of her coffee colored hair, almost making a dark gold sun shaded in the young night.  Blue transparent silk covered her body, in a toga like dress from her top breast line to her knees.  Silver anklets and bracelets made soft chimes as she walked through the park alone.  Silver necklaces glittered on her neck, as also the silver chain tiara that decorated her forehead.  A beautiful sapphire hung from the tiara, matching the endless rainbow of blues that marked her toga around her body.  Her garment was the never ending sea and her body was the land.  

            She kneed down on the concrete, bowed her head, and her thick tan hair fell away from the back of her to reveal her smooth cream colored neck.  "I'm ready…" she stated in a low icy voice.

            The voice of man came near her and laughed as he marked, "No fight, the others fought before they died."

            "They did not know the value of their death until they died," she clarified.

            "And what was so important about their deaths, Emilia," he asked coldly, as he glared down at her with golden eyes.

            "Rewriting of Revaluations, MacDaniel, rewriting about everything…" she whispered, and tears in her gray-cerulean eyes.

            "It means nothing!" MacDaniel screamed, as he raised a glittering object over her head. 

**            THACK!**

            Emilia's lifeless head rolled over to his feet and her lifeless body crumbled to the ground.  MacDaniel picked up Emilia's head by her hair and his golden blade shined in the faint moonlight and was stained crimson. "I did love her," he told to the head in his hands, "Fate and Density are apart, Emilia, I did love her.  She had to die."

            He smirked  he brought his swords to his lips and licked the still fresh blood off his blade, "I guess that I have to leave a present for Sere.  Eh, Emilia?"  he asked the head as he kissed it's dead lips.

*          *          *

            "Heero, for Kami-sama sake!  Put me down!"  Sere shouted as Heero carried her into their apartment.  

            "Hnn…" he grunted as Sere protested in his arms, "You have a sprained ankle and a head bruise.  The doctor told me to make sure to lie down.  Besides, you finished your finals.  We have the next four weeks off, for Christmas."

Sere stopped and just glared at him as he gentle laid her on her bed.  "Why did you help me?" she asked as he pushed her onto her bed to pull the covers over her thin from. 

            "I promised your friend, I would," he grumbled. 

            "Emilia…" Sere whispered as sleep over came her.  

            Heero watched over her as she slept, her pale sleeping in a dreamless sleep.  

            'Kami-sama, he was a perfect solider. Screw emotions," he mental kicked him self for caring for this stupid girl.!

            Knocking at the door shook him out his thoughts.  Glancing back at Sere, he went to answer the door.  A short man stood there with a medium sized box and stated, "Package for a Ms. Serenity Tenshi."

            'Serenity, eh?"  "She asleep now, I'll sign for it," Heero said.  

            "Alright then pal.  Here," the man said as he handed Heero a clipboard.

            After signing the paper, he took the box and put it on the table.  He would show it to Sere later.  Going back to the door, he found the man gone, but Wufei and Trowa coming towards him.  "How is Sere?" Wufei asked.

            "Sleeping," Heero said well raising an eyebrow at Wufei, to why he didn't say onna.

            Trowa nodded before saying, "Do know of Emilia Prince?"

            Heero thought for a moment then asked, "The dancing teacher?"

            Wufei nodded, "It seems that she was Sere's guardian."

            "Was?" Heero asked.

            "They found her body in the park earlier this morning, without her head," explained Trowa, "it also looked like her body was sexual abused.  They still haven't found MacDaniel Yuki and the fingerprints match his."

            'Emilia,' That what was Sere whispered before she fell asleep.  "She was the one at the hospital last night," Heero replied as he narrowed his eyes, "Call Quatre and Duo, we need them here now."

            Trowa nodded as he used the phone.  Heero walked down the hall, to Sere's room and entered into it.  She was starting to wake up, and looked at Heero, "Heero, what's going on?" asking in a weak voice.  

            "Nothing," he said in a gentle voice, "Do want to watch a movie?"

            She smiled a weak smile and said, "Yes, I would like.  Thank you for helping me.  I am sorry that I was so rude."

            "I was to, I'm going to carry you so won't put on your ankle," he replied as he slipped the thin blanket around her and carried her into the living room.  

            "Arigato, He-kun…" she said softly and she giggled as she saw his eyebrow raise up.

            "How about "Message in a Bottle?" he asked.

            Sere nodded as he put her on the coach, Wufei and Trowa looked in awe at the gentler side of Heero.  This was Heero Yuy for crying out loud!  

            Making sure she was nice and comfy, Heero answered the door and let Quatre and Duo in.  "Hey, babe!" called a cheerful Duo.

            Sere tried to glare, but could only show a tiny smile.  "It is good to see that you are doing well Sere," answered Quatre.

            "Yes, I am feeling a little better, but I am still a little weak," she nodded as Heero put in the video tape.

            "Sere," came Heero's gruff voice, "Well be on the balcony, if you need anything.  We just have to talk about some work situations.  I was going to leave you in your room, but this way I can hear you better."

            "Heero," she protested, "I can take care of myself, would you stop worrying about me!"

            He grunted and led his small team out onto the balcony.  Shutting the doors, his eyes never left Sere.  Sere started to watch to the movie and about ten minutes into it started she was thirsted.  Being the stubborn girl that she was, decided that she was going to get one herself.

            Slowly getting off the coach, she leisurely limped over to the sink.  Her body protesting all the way, yet she ignored it.  Grabbing a clean glass off the dish rack, she filled it with water.  Sipping her water, it was then she noticed the box.  Looking at the address, she glared over to the balcony and felt anger flush through her, as why Heero didn't tell her about the package.  "Stupid men…" she garbled. 

            She took a knife out of the drawers and she opened the top.  A dark brown liquid was spilled at the top and she frowned.  Her eyes widened and her both hands trembled as she saw it wasn't brown, but a dark rusty red.  

_            'Kami-sama!' _she thought, _'Blood…'_

And she stared into the box.  She gasped as she rammed backwards into the other counter and knocked over her water glass.

Her visions swirled in and around her as she fought to stay awake.  Still her legs gave out from underneath her and she felt the broken glass bite into her hands as she fell to the ground.  

Something was warm on her cheek.  

_Tears…_

_            She was crying… why… only the weak cry…_

            Sere felt them roll down her cheeks in twin endless clear rivers.  Then someone at her side and she turned her head up as loving and gentle emerald eyes stared down at her.  Sere felt not like herself as she felt arms trying to help her to her feet.   What sounded like a roar was near her and looked around and saw all the boys there but they didn't say anything.  Her throat started to fell soar and she couldn't figure out why.  

            Then it hit Sere.

            She was _screaming._

            Her legs went out from underneath her and strong arms support her well another pair of arms came to her catch her feet before they hit the broken glass on the floor.  She stopped screaming and tried to push the arms anyway but they tightened.  

            The last thing she remembered was staring into deep Prussian sea irises.  

_"Angel of Eternity, somebody does love you…"_

_Fin for Chapter II_

*  Note:  Sere's irises is only the rainbow colors.  Not the whole eye!  Just the irises.  The inner ring is a pale baby sakura pink, than darker sakura scarlet red, coming to deep rose crimson, than mardian orange rouge, fading into orange-orange, than pale straw orange, than light gold, dark gold, lime-blonde, emerald, deep ocean turquoise, snowy sky cerulean, than dead ocean azure, fading into deep evening sunset navy blue, than pale indigo, dark lilac-sapphire, light lavender, royal purple and the outer ring of her irises are shadowy early morning purple.__


End file.
